Repost! KYUMIN Ayo diminum susunya!
by youngfish
Summary: Kyuhyun menawarkan diri membuat susu cokat hangat untuk Sungmin, dan? *summary gk jelas - -**


Pairing : KYUMIN

Rate : M ~~ Membingungkan, Membosankan, dan Menyesatkan#plak

Warning : yaoi, BL, typos beredar, sedikit membosankan dan hal lainnya.. **DON'T LIKE-DON'T READ**

Genre : Romance, Humor, Smut NC.

Disclaimer : Kyu love Sungmin until death. Intinya Sungmin milik Kyuhyun sepenuhnya*author hank** tapi..tapi.. FF ini milik saya XDD. ini ff oneshoot gak ada sekuel... ingat yah! hahaha :D

Summary : Kyuhyun menawarkan diri membuat susu coklat hangat untuk Sungmin, dan? *summary gk jelas -_-**

A/N : REPOST! Dari Fb saya :D

** Happy reading^^**

**~~ooOOoo~~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Ukh..dingin.." Sungmin menggumam saat memasuki pintu kamarnya dan Kyuhyun.

"Eh..kau sudah pulang hyung?!" Kyuhyun sedikit menoleh saat mendengar suara yang tak asing di telinganya.

Seperti biasa. Kyuhyun tak akan bisa tidur sebelum _Roommate-_nya kembali dari siaran Sukira. Sambil menunggu, Kyuhyun akan menyibuk-kan dirinya di depan laptop— bermain game.

"_Ne _! Ukh..Dingin sekali." Sungmin menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan beranjak mendekati hyungnya. Kyuhyun terpaku saat melihat tubuh Sungmin yang basah.

"Kenapa kau basah hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku kehujanan saat memarkirkan mobil, dan aku lupa membawa jaket Kyu.."

"Hmm.. baiklah. Sekarang mandi dan ganti bajumu, aku akan membuatkan susu coklat untukmu. Apa kau mau?" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin menunggu jawaban dari hyungnya.

"Boleh.." Sungmin mengangguk.

Segera Kyuhyun melesat menuju dapur dan membuat segelas susu coklat panas untuk Sungmin.

..

..

..

Sambil menunggu susu buatan Kyuhyun datang, Sungmin duduk di atas ranjangnya sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Di luar, hujan turun deras dan udara terasa sangat dingin. Meski sudah dipasang penghangat namun angin yang kencang menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah kamar mereka. Sungmin sedikit bergidik.

"Uhk.. dingin sekali. Mana Kyuhyun, kenapa belum datang juga ?!" Sungmin melirik pintu kamar mereka. Menanti seorang pria yang datang dengan segelas susu di tangannya.

**Cklek..**

Pintu terbuka dan muncullah sesosok namja berkulit putih pucat dengan sebuah nampan dan susu di atasnya. "_Mian_..membuatmu menunggu lama _hyung_." Kyuhyun menyodorkan susu tersebut kepada Sungmin. "Ayo diminum susunya!" suruh Kyuhyun.

"_Gwaenchana_, _gumawo_ Kyunnie." Kata Sungmin dan tersenyum manis.

"Habiskan.. lalu tidurlah hyung. Kau pasti sangat lelah.."

Sungmin segera meminum susu buatan kekasihnya— Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin meminumnya dengan perlahan dan sudut matanya sedikit melirik ke arah Kyuhyun. Sungmin tersenyum bahagia saat diberi perhatian semanis ini oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memberikan gelas susu yang sudah kosong.

"Kyunnie.. _gumawo_. Aku akan tidur sekarang!" ujar Sungmin dan segera menarik selimutnya menutupi badannya.

"_Jamkkan-man_.."

"Eh ada apa?" tanya Sungmin. Sungmin bangkit dan mendudukkan dirinya. Kyuhyun mendekat dan duduk menghadap ke arah Sungmin.

"Kau seperti anak kecil Min _hyung_.." ucap Kyuhyun mendekatkan kepalanya ke wajah Sungmin, menjilat sisa susu yang tertinggal di sudut bibir plum Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyeringai saat merasakan tubuh Sungmin tersentak kaget.

"Ya! Kyuhyun _pabo_.." bentak Sungmin tak terima. Wajahnya merah merona.

"_Hyung_ tidur lah…" kata Kyuhyun tak peduli dengan protes Sungmin. Kyuhyun bangkit, mendorong dan merebahkan tubuh mungil Sungmin ke kasurnya. "_annyeonghi jumuseyo_ Min _hyung_ bawa aku ke dalam mimpimu.." Kyuhyun mengecup kening dan kedua bola mata Sungmin. Mengacak sedikit rambutnya dan beranjak menuju kasurnya.

Baru saja Kyuhyun hendak menaiki ranjangnya, namun suara Sungmin menghentikannya.

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin. "_Mwo_ ?"

"Tidurlah bersamaku dan nyanyikan aku sebuah lagu." Pinta Sungmin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan dengan secepat kilat tubuhnya sudah berada di dalam selimut yang sama dengan Sungmin.

"Kau mau aku nyanyikan lagu apa hyung?"

"Sesukamu saja!"

Sungmin memeluk erat pinggang Kyuhyun, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasakan hal aneh pada dirinya. Tubuhnya yang tadi kedinginan kini memanas dengan cepat. Sungmin memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang mengalunkan sebuah lagu favoritnya dan Kyuhyun '_Believe_'.

Tubuh Sungmin semakin menghangat saat jemari Kyuhyun mengelus lembut punggungnya. Matanya terlihat sayu. Sungmin terus memandang gerak bibir Kyuhyun yang masih menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Perasaannya benar-benar aneh sekarang.

Sungmin menginginkan bibir itu. Bibir seksi Kyuhyun yang sedang bersenandung, Sungmin tidak paham dengan keadaannya sekarang, tubuhnya memanas tiba-tiba. Panas yang berbeda. Sungmin menengadah memandang leher putih Kyuhyun. Tanpa sadar, Sungmin mendekatkan kepalanya untuk mencium leher Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tersentak saat merasakan bibir lembut Sungmin menyentuh kulit lehernya, Kyuhyun menyeringai. Namun dengan mudah Kyuhyun bersikap santai, 'pura-pura tidak tahu!'.

'Kyuh…" Sungmin mengecup leher Kyuhyun berkali-kali, menghirup bau _Mint_ dari tubuh kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun menghentikan nyanyiannya dan mendongakan sedikit kepalanya, membiarkan Bunny boy-nya menjelajah leher jenjangnya. "_Wae_ Min?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum aneh menikmati lidah hangat Sungmin yang berada di lehernya.

"Kyu…" Sungmin merancau tak jelas.

Kyuhyun menarik sedikit tubuh Sungmin, sehingga Sungmin berada di atas tubuh Kyuhyun. "Apa hujannya telah redah, kenapa tidak terasa dingin sekarang?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Itu karena kau memelukku jadi sekarang kau merasa hangat." Jawab Kyuhyun asal.

"_Jinjjayo_ ?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya lucu. "Tapi aku merasa aneh Kyuhyunie," ujarnya. Sungmin bergerak gelisah di atas tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aneh bagaimana hemm?" Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut.

"_Molla_, aku seperti ingin..?" ujarnya ragu. Sungmin tak yakin akan pikirannya.

"Seperti apa?"

"Aku..aku ingin menciummu Kyuhyun-ah.." Sungmin menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut.

Sudut bibir Kyuhyun tertarik ke atas membentuk seringaian senang.

_'Sepertinya obatnya sudah mulai bekerja'_ bathin Kyu girang.

"_Mwo _? Kenapa begitu ?" tanya Kyuhyun sok polos. Kyuhyun sengaja menggoda Bunny Boy-nya, dia berusaha bersikap biasa, padahal hatinya berteriak senang atas permintaan kekasihnya. Ya.. rencananya berhasil.

"Kyuh.." panggil Sungmin lemah. Sungmin tak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya seperti ini. Ya.. Sungmin menginginkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin ingin disentuh oleh Kyuhyun.

_'Shit! Ada apa denganku? Aku ingin melakukannya, aku ingin melakukannya sekarang. Aku menginginkan Kyuhyun di dalam tubuhku.'_ Bathin Sungmin frustasi.

Sungmin mengerakkan tubuhnya ke atas- ke bawah, sehingga 'miliknya' yang sudah menegang bergesek pelan dengan 'milik' Kyuhyun.

"Akh…hhh" tanpa sadar, desahan kecil keluar dari bibir merah muda Sungmin.

"Ada apa Min.." Bisik Kyuhyun mesra. Senyum Kyuhyun semakin lebar saat merasakan 'sesuatu' dari Sungmin yang menegang menekan bagian perutnya. 'Milik' Kyuhyun bangun secara perlahan.

_'HAHAHAHA… dia sudah ber-ereksi rupanya'_ Kyuhyun tertawa setan dalam hatinya.

_'Shit.. kenapa dia bodoh sekali, aku sudah tidak peduli. Aku menginginkannya.. yah..aku tidak peduli!'_ bathin Sungmin kesal.

**Chup~**

Sungmin meraup bibir merah Kyuhyun, menghisapnya kuat, dan melumatnya secara kasar. Sungmin sudah tidak peduli Kyuhyun akan menertawakannya nanti, menertawakan dirinya yang begitu menginginkan Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak peduli dengan itu semua yang terpenting sekarang adalah memuaskan nafsunya yang sudah membuncah.

Kyuhyun membiarkan Bunny Boy-nya bekerja sendiri. Dia hanya tersenyum lebar saat lidah Sungmin berusaha masuk, menerobos mulutnya. Sungmin yang gemas karena tak mendapat respon dari Kyuhyun langsung menggigit bibir pemuda itu. Sungmin langsung menjambak pelan rambut Kyuhyun ketika berhasil menemukan benda tak bertulang di dalam mulut kekasihnya. Jemari mungilnya meremas lembut rambut Kyuhyun untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Sungmin sangat bernafsu sekarang!

Niat menggoda Bunny Boy-nya sirna sudah. Bibir manis Sungmin selalu berhasil menghancurkan pertahanan Kyuhyun, di tambah Sungmin dalam keadaan horny sekarang. Sang iblis berteriak girang. Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan sekarang. Bukan?! Kyuhyun sudah tak tahan ketika lidah basah Sungmin mulai menyapu wilayah lehernya tadi.

Kyuhyun menarik wajah Sungmin mencoba menghentikan aksi ciuman mereka. Dilihatnya wajah Sungmin yang sangat menggoda sekarang, bibirnya yang memerah pekat dan tetesan saliva yang tertinggal di sudut bibirnya. ''menakjubkan'' bathinnya.

"Kau menginginkanku?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memandang lembut wajah Sungmin.

Bisa-bisanya pemuda ini bertanya seperti itu, bukankah sudah jelas siapa yang –menginginkan-siapa- di sini-.

"Hm.." yang di tanya malah mengangguk innocent.

Kyuhyun langsung mengubah posisi mereka menjadi Sungmin yang berada di bawah.

"Kau ingin aku memuaskanmu?"

"Aku ingin Kyu..aku ingin dipuaskan oleh mu.." ujar Sungmin pasrah. Tubuh Sungmin bekerja di luar kendali. 'Milik' Kyuhyun semakin mengeras melihat pemandangan eksotis di depannya.

Tanpa waktu lama, Kyuhyun mulai menjalankan aksinya. Melumat bibir sungmin yang sudah memerah, tangannya yang sudah mahir langsung melucuti satu persatu pakaian Sungmin. Mulai dari celana training dan kaos Sungmin sudah lepas semua dan tanpa terkecuali celana dalam Sungmin juga sudah bercecer di lantai. Selesai melucuti pakaian Sungmin, Kyuhyun dengan tergesah membuka seluruh bajunya.

Keduanya sudah dalam keadaan _full naked_. Malam ini, kembali dua pasangan sejoli ini merajut cinta dengan penyatuan tubuh mereka. Saling berlomba untuk mendapatkan puncak kenikmatan yang tak terhingga, desahan dan erangan yang tercipta untuk sekian ratus atau ribuan kalinya di ruang bercat dinding merah muda tersebut. Keringat dan cairan kental turut menghiasi 'malam wajib' tanpa rencana tersebut. Malam wajib yang tercipta oleh keisengan dari Evil Magnae Super Junior— Cho Kyuhyun.

Berjam-jam mereka terus melakukan aksi saling memuaskan, mencoba berbagai macam gaya. Kyuhyun tanpa ampun terus mengenjot tubuh Sungmin yang meminta di puaskan. _Well_… efek susu yang diminum oleh Sungmin, tak bisa menghentikan desahan dan erangan Sungmin yang terus meminta Kyuhyun memuaskannya.

Keduannya terhenti ketika pagi menjelang.

..

..

..

..

..

..

**Pukul 09.00 KTS**

Sungmin menggeliat pelan di dalam selimut dengan tangan Kyuhyun masi melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya. Dia melirik sang kekasih yang masi tertidur pulas di depannya. Sungmin tersenyum memandang wajah polos Kyuhyun saat tertidur.

Sungmin ingin segera mandi dan berendam di bathtub saat merasakan kulitnya yang begitu lengket akibat aktifitas sepanjang malam yang dilakukannya bersama Kyuhyun, tadi malam. Bercak sperma yang sudah mengering di dada dan pahanya membuatnya sedikit risih. Dia berusah bangkit secara perlahan, menahan rasa sakit di bagian 'belakangnya'.

"Aww.." Sungmin meringis menahan sakit.

"kenapa sesakit ini?" Tanyanya sendiri. "Memangnya berapa ronde kami melakukannya?!" Pikir sungmin mengingat. Sungmin mengacak rambutnya kesal saat tak bisa mengingat kejadian tadi malam Kyuhyun dengan dirinya.

"Aish... sebaiknya aku mandi!"

Sungmin menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua. Sungmin terpaku saat melihat keadaan sang kekasih.

Ada apa?

Sungmin menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Tubuh Kyuhyun yang biasanya terlihat putih bersih kini dipenuhi bercak merah keungu-an di sekitar dada-leher-dan perutnya.

"_Omo_... apakah ini hasil karyaku?!" gumam Sungmin takjub. "Tidak mungkin! Aku pasti salah lihat, aku harus menanyakan-nya pada Kyuhyun".

"Kyu... Kyuhyun-ah... _irona_... _palli irona_ Kyuhyun-ah!" Sungmin menguncang kuat tubuh Kyuhyun, berharap se-onggok daging(?) tanpa busana tersebut segera membuka matanya.

"Kyuhyun.." panggil sungmin lagi.

"Hm... _waeyo_ Minnie-ya." Jawab Kyuhyun malas-malasan.

"Bangun kataku!"

"Ya! Berisik. Aku masih sangat mengantuk Minnie-ya." Kyuhyun menarik selimutnya dan menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

"Kyuhyunie... bangunnn~" Rajuk Sungmin manja.

"Ne, waeyo?" Kyuhyun membuka selimutnya dan beranjak duduk berhadapan dengan Sungmin di kasur.

"Hum... i-itu…" Tunjuk Sungmin ke dada Kyuhyun. "Apa aku yang melakukannya?" Sungmin mengigit kecil telunjuknya.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya. "Ya! Tentu saja. Mana mungkin Heebum-ah pelakunya" jawab Kyuhyun asal.

"_Jinjja_ ? Aku tidak percaya Kyu, mana mungkin aku melakukannya!"

"Kalau tidak mungkin lalu semua ini apa?" ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun ragu. "Min hyung, semua ini kau yang melakukannya." Jawab Kyuhyun yang mengerti arti tatapan Bunny Boy-nya. Tatapan seolah bertanya 'apa-benar-aku-pelakunya'.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, atau aku akan kembali melakukannya padamu! Apa kau tak ingat, kau terus mendesah memanggil nama ku dengan mesra."

"Kyuhyun-ah... akh... ah... ah... terus... di situ kyuh... yah... nikmat... ia... kyuh... enak~" Kyuhyun menirukan suara desahan Sungmin. "seperti itu kau mendesah, ingat tidak?" kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

Tidak diperhatikannya wajah Sungmin yang sudah memerah seperti tomat. "YA! CHO KYUHYUN PABO AKU TIDAK SEPERTI ITU." bentak Sungmin malu.

"Sudahlah hyung, aku masih mengantuk" Kyuhyun kembali merebahkan dirinya ke kasur dan menutupi tubuh polosnya dengan selimut. Dia tersenyum geli membanyangkan wajah Sungmin sekarang.

"Minnie-ya.." panggil Kyuhyun. Kepalanya menyembul di balik selimut. "Tadi malam itu, kau sangat hebat!" kata Kyuhyun mengacungkan jempolnya dan segera menutup kepalanya dengan bantal sebelum suara melengking Sungmin memecah anak telinganya.

"KYUHYUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNN"

..

..

..

**Sungmin Pov~**

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu, aku yakin pasti ada yang salah." Gumamku.

Aku berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar mandi ini. Wajahku memanas saat Kyunyun pabo itu menirukan suara desahanku.. "aish.." aku mengacak kesal rambutku. "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak mengingat sedikitpun kejadian itu. Pasti ada sesuatu hal yang aneh, ya.. aku yakin!" Aku mendudukan diriku di atas closet. "Aww..." sontak aku langsung bangkit saat merasakan bagian pantatku terasa begitu sakit dan perih.

"_Omo_.. aku baru ingat sekarang!" ujar ku panik. Aku ingat bagaimana aku terus meminta pada Kyuhyun untuk memuaskan nafsu ku tadi malam. "_Aigo_... aku malu... bagaimana mungkin aku meminta diluan pada Kyuhyun." Aku mengipas wajahku dengan tangan, aku yakin wajahku sangat merah sekarang. Aku beranjak menuju cermin yang berada di dalam kamar mandi ini. "Lihatkan! Kau terlihat bodoh Sungmin-ah" ujar ku lemas.

Aku melangkah menuju bathtub dan merendamkan tubuhku ke dalamnya. Segera wangi vanilla dari sabun cair yang aku gunakan menyeruak ke dalam paru-paruku. Aku menghirupnya dalam, mencoba berpikir dan mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Seingatku tak ada yang aneh pada diriku, aku yang kehujanan sepulang dari acara Sukira lalu aku mengganti bajuku yang basah, selanjutnya aku segera tidur.

"Eh.. _jamkkan-man_!" ujarku. Bukankah sebelumnya aku bertemu Kyuhyun dan dia menawari diri membuat susu coklat untuk ku?! Ya.. susu itu. aku ingat sekarang. Setelah meminum susu buatan Kyuhyun aku merasakan hal aneh pada diriku, tubuhku memanas dan err—milikku menegang.

"Susu itu..hyaaa…dasar Evil Magnae kurang ajar!" bentakku kesal. Aku bergegas membersihkan diriku dan segera menghampiri bocah tengil itu untuk meminta penjelasan darinya. Aku yakin dia memberi sesuatu pada susu itu.

**Sungmin Pov End~**

Sungmin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan _bathrobes_ (jubah mandi) berwarna pink pucat.

"Ck..ternyata dia belum bangun juga!" Sungmin berdecak memandang Kyuhyun. Dia berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyu... _palli irona_ Kyuhyunie... bangunn!"

"_Waeyo_ Min?"

"Ayo bangkit, kau utang penjelasan pada ku!" Sungmin menendang bokong Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aish... apa'an sih!"

"Tak usah berpura-pura Kyuhyun-ah, kau masukan apa pada susu coklat itu!" Sungmin menunjuk gelas kosong yang terletak di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Maksudmu apa?" Tanya kyuhyun heran. Sepertinya nyawa kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya kembali.

"Aish... kau lihat tubuhmu, mana mungkin aku melakukan _kissmark_ sebanyak itu."

"Tapi ini memang kau yang melakukannya Minni-ya.." ujar Kyuhyun tak mau kalah.

"Maksudku... bagaimana mungkin aku—aishh.." Sungmin mengacak rambutnya. Sungmin bingung cara menjelaskannya pada Kyuhyun. "Hya... maksudku kalau aku tak meminum susu buatanmu mana mungkin aku melakukan itu" ujar Sungmin. Wajah putihnya kini memerah merona.

"Kau menghina susu buatan ku?!" kata Kyuhyun dengan raut sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Bukan begitu maksudku... sudahlah Kyu mengaku saja, kau memasukkan apa dalam susu itu?" Tanya Sungmin lemah.

Melihat wajah Sungmin, Kyuhyun jadi merasa bersalah.

Bukankah dia memang bersalah?

"_Arraseo _! Aku memasukkan obat perangsang kedalamnya!"

"_MWO_ ?" mata Sungmin terbelalak sempurna. Sungmin berjalan beranjak naik ke kasur, tangannya terulur ke kepala Kyuhyun.

"Hyung… apa yang kau lakukan... sakitt…" Kyuhyun meringis saat rambut coklatnya di jambak oleh Sungmin.

"Dasar Evil Magnae pervert, Cho Kyuhyun Mesum!"

"Hya… lepaskan... sakit.." Kyuhyun berusaha melepas tangan Sungmin yang terus menarik rambutnya.

"Min hyung… sudah lepaskan... sakit... k-kau pasti diomeli Teukie hyung karena menjambak rambutku" ujar Kyuhyun mencari alasan.

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI!"

"Hya... bukannya kau juga menikmatinya... kau terus mendesah Hyung-ah... ingatlah.."

Sontak jari-jari mungil Sungmin terlepas dari rambut coklat Kyuhyun.

"A-apa kau bilang?" Tanya Sungmin tergagap.

"Tentu saja... seperti ini... akhh... ah... ah... nikmat... ahh... Kyuh... ter—"

"HENTIKAN!" bentak Sungmin.

"Hahaha wajahmu memerah Hyung.." Kyuhyun malah tertawa geli melihat wajah Sungmin.

"Ta-tapi kenapa kau memasukan obat sialan itu kedalam susuku Kyuhyun-ah" Sungmin mencoba tenang. Sungmin tak menampik bahwa dirinya memang sangat menikmati perlaku'an Kyuhyun padanya.

"_Mianhae... _aku hanya kesal karena kau terlihat akrab dengan namja yang menjadi bintang tamu di Sukira itu." kata Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak ada sedikitpun niat untuk melakukan hal itu, namun meningat Sungmin yang selalu bersikap ramah pada semua orang dan Kyuhyun selalu cemburu dibuatnya, padahal Kyuhyun sendiri tahu bahwa Hyungnya memang sosok yang ramah pada semua orang. Dan rencana itu terlintas saat melihat tubuh hyungnya yang basah terkena hujan.

"_Arra_. Sekarang lekas bersihkan tubuhmu.. kita sudah terlambat sarapan pagi, Teuki hyung pasti sangat marah kepada kita!"

"Mereka pasti sudah maklum hyung, tak usah khawatir. Lagian jadwal kita kosong hari ini" Kyuhyun beranjak turun dari kasur dan menarik handuk yang tergantung di dinding dekat lemarinya.

"Aku tak mau dengar alasanmu, sekarang cepat mandi!" suruh Sungmin tak sabar.

"Hyung.." panggil Kyuhyun dari arah belakang Sungmin.

Sungmin yang merasa dipanggil sontak menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan…

Chup~

Bibir plump Sungmin mendarat indah di bibir tebal Kyuhyun."_Morning Kiss ._.. hehehe.." Kyuhyun menyengir tanpa dosa.

"Yak... KYU!" bentak Sungmin kesal. Memamerkan _gesture_ khas seorang Lee sungmin. Bibir manyun, pipi mengembung dan hentakan pada kakinya.

Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju kamar mandi. Tapi saat di depan pintu Kyuhyun berhenti?!

"Minni-ya.." panggilnya.

"Ada apa lagi Cho Kyuhyun.." Sungmin menggeram marah.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dan kembali menyembulkan kepalanya di balik pintu. " Kyuhyun-ah... faster... shh... akh... ah... ah... nikk-mmaatt" lagi— Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin dengan meniru suara desahannya.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat membanting pintu kasar sebelum mendengar teriakan membahana yang mampu meretakkan dinding-dinding di sekitarnya.

"CHO KYUHYUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN PABBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

..

..

**THE END!**

Ok! sekian. Apa ada yang udah pernah baca FIC ini? Yah... itu punya saya! Yang baru baca di mari eviews yah^^. Gamsahae~


End file.
